Sorry, I'm Lying
by nutellabaekie
Summary: Byun Baekhyun awalnya menerima saja permintaan bodoh Xi Luhan, sahabatnya, untuk melakukan pertemuan perjodohan pada malam itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tak tahu jika ini akan berdampak pada Luhan dan juga .. hatinya. "Jadilah Luhan sehari saja." - Luhan. "APA?" - Baekhyun. CHANBAEK! Slight; HunHan, ChanLu, HunBaek.


Suara seseorang yang tengah menyanyi di depan kamarnya, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau terbangun dari lelapnya yang panjang. Ia melangkah gontai untuk membuka pintu masih dengan mata terpejamnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya begitu melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya.

"Saengil chukkae, Luhannie!" pekik Baekhyun mengakhiri lagu yang sejak tadi memang ia lantunkan. Kedua tangan mungilnya terlihat memapa sebuah _c_ ake dengan potongan gambar _hellokitty_ di atasnya.

Luhan mengusap matanya kasar hingga berulang kali. Matanya mengerjap berusaha memastikan jika yang ia lihat tidaklah salah. Pasalnya, beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun marah besar padanya. Ya kalau di lihat-lihat itu hanya masalah sepele, dan.. oh, apa ini bagian dari _skenario_ nya?

"Berhenti melamun, dan cepat pejamkan matamu untuk memohon permintaan." Perintah Baekhyun yang sontak membuyarkan semua lamunan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sumringah dengan _muka bantal_ nya itu. Jari-jarinya menyatu membentuk sebuah kepalan di depan dada, kemudian matanya terpejam seiring hatinya yang menggumamkan beberapa permintaan.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun ah." girang Luhan setelah meniup lilin di hadapannya. Ia beralih untuk memeluk Baekhyun namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Yak! Kau ingin cake yang aku buat ini hancur, hah?" kesal Baekhyun kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Bukan hal baru bagi Luhan tindakan Baekhyun yang semena-mena itu. _Rumahmu_ ya _rumahku_ juga –celetuk Baekhyun saat itu.

Luhan mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk di sofa hadapannya.

" _Baba_ dan _mama_ mu kemana, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menaruh cakenya di atas nakas. Kemudian ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya karena terasa begitu pegal. _Oke, ini berlebihan._

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja." ujarnya menatap sebuah cake di hadapannya tanpa minat.

" _Lagi_!? Oh Tuhan, ini bahkan ulang tahun mu, Lu! Oh jangan bilang jika mereka belum memberimu ucapan." ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengancam, tetapi Luhan mengangguk lesu sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat kenyataan di hadapannya. Se-sibuk – sibuknya kedua orang tuanya, mereka masih mengingat ulang tahun Baekhyun. Baekhyun buru – buru menghapus seluruh pikiran buruknya, ini ulang tahun Luhan dan seharusnya mereka senang. Bukan sedih seperti ini.

"Aish, lupakan masalah itu. Karena ini ulang tahunmu, bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." tawar Baekhyun disambut binaran ceria dari Luhan. Luhan terlihat mengangguk antusias kemudian berpikir sejenak untuk permintaan yang tepat.

"Jadi, permintaan apa yang harus aku kabulkan?"

"Jadilah Luhan sehari saja."

"APA!?"

* * *

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika sahabatnya terlewat _gila d_ alam urusan se-serius ini. Baekhyun sangat tidak mau melakukan hal ini karena demi apapun ini bisa saja menjadi urusan yang panjang. Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pening setelah kepulangannya pada pukul 2 pagi tadi. Alasannya untuk pulang se-dini hari itu adalah untuk menghindari ocehan Luhan yang memohon padanya.

 _"APA!?" pekik Baekhyun begitu saja nyaris membuat Luhan memukulnya keras._

 _"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" perintah Luhan dengan dengusan kesal. Hell, ini pukul setengah satu malam dan Baekhyun dengan seenak anu Sehun, berteriak seperti tidak tahu waktu. Oke, abaikan perumpaan diatas._

 _Raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih pongo dari sebelumnya, membuat Luhan terkikik geli. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun._

 _"A..ku masih tidak mengerti, jadi bisa kau jelaskan, semuanya?" ujar Baekhyun mendadak tersadar dari lamunan dan berbicara dengan serius. Luhan sampai bergedik ngeri, takut-takut sahabatnya itu kerasukan sesuatu._

 _Luhan berdehem sebentar._

 _"Jadi begini, Nyonya Byun. Tig-"_

 _"Ganti panggilan itu, terdengar menjijikan." putus Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatapnya kesal._

 _"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, sahabatku ter_ cantik. _Tiga hari yang lalu,_ baba _dan_ mama _mengajaku untuk berbicara di ruang tengah. Aku bingung, jelas saja. Karena tidak biasanya mereka mengajaku berbicara. Dan ya semua berlalu begitu saja,_ baba _dan_ mama _mengatakan jika aku akan di jodohkan oleh teman rekan bisnisnya. Aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalan mereka agar mudah menyatukan dua perusahaan_

 _Dan mereka mengatakan jika akan mempertemukan aku dengan calon tunanganku itu besok. Aku sudah menolaknya, bahkan mogok makan ya meski hanya dua jam, tapi sumpah, aku sudah mengelak mereka. Tapi mereka sepertinya sangat kekeuh untuk menjodohkanku._

 _Kau tahu? Calon tunanganku itu sangat jelek dan juga kelebihan kapasitas. Astaga, dulu ia sangat cupu. Ya dia teman mainku saat kecil. Hell, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia sekarang, pasti tubuhnya itu semakin bertambah besar."_

 _Baekhyun mencerna satu persatu kalimat yang terlontar dengan baik oleh Luhan. Otaknya tengah sulit mencerna cerita panjang untuk saat ini. Dahinya mengkerut seiring otaknya yang tengah bekerja keras._

 _"Astaga Baek! aku tidak tahu kenapa otakmu menjadi tambah-tambah!" kesal Luhan mengusak wajahnya kasar._

 _Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya gatal._

 _"Pokoknya, besok aku akan me-_ make over _dirimu itu. Kau hanya perlu datang dan mengaku sebagai Xi Luhan. Selesai."_

 _"Tapi.. tunggu, bagaimana jika lelaki itu tahu? Lalu.._ baba _dan_ mama _mu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti sedikit._

 _"Dia tidak akan tahu, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan untuk orang tuaku biar aku yang mengurusnya."_

 _Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya kali ini, ia sudah mencerna seluruhnya dan hampir ia memekik untuk kedua kalinya karena baru mengerti maksud dan inti celotehan Luhan. Telinganya memanas seiring permohonan Luhan yang mengiba agar ia kabulkan. Demi apapun, kepalanya benar – benar akan pecah sekarang._

 _Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk undur diri, ia tidak bisa menginap untuk malam ini. Ia butuh ketenangan, dan salah satu jalannya hanya pulang ke rumah._

Lamunan Baekhyun mendadak buyar setelah sebuah dering ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Ia melirik ponselnya di atas nakas tanpa minat, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat _user ID_ yang menelfonnya. Dan pandangannya kembali seperti semula. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengangkatnya hingga ia membiarkan ponselnya menyala begitu saja.

 _Kring.. Kring.._

Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, ponsel canggih miliknya berdering. Meraung – raung seakan meminta untuk di angkat. Baekhyun lagi – lagi berdecak kesal karenanya, segera ia bangkit dan menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ne?"

 _"Maafkan aku, Baekhyunie.. tapi, ayolah. Bantu aku.. kali ini saja."_

Dasar penjilat handal! Tetapi, entah hatinya yang terlalu baik atau apa, sedikit otaknya berkata bahwa ia harus menolong sahabatnya itu. Lagipula mereka sudah sering bersama, _kan_? Bahkan Luhan juga sering membantu Baekhyun.

"Ck, baiklah." ujar Baekhyun singkat.

 _"Serius? Oh Tuhan! Terimakasih Baekhyun.. kau memang sahabatku! Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke rumah mu."_

"APAA!? YAK! Hei Xi Luhan!"

PIP PIP PIP

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia sedikit bertanya pada dirinya kenapa bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti Luhan. Setiap tingkah lakunya tak bisa di tebak seperti ia.

* * *

Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalutkan dress berwarna salem membuat penampilan Baekhyun hari ini layaknya putri dari _Mansion._ Bahkan Luhan tak pernah berfikir jika idenya untuk memakaikan dress ini pada tubuh Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat sempurna. Dan Luhan sepertinya harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uangnya setelah ini, karena Baekhyun memintanya untuk membelikan satu buah cup ice cream.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, satu buah cup ice cream rasa strawberry!" kesal Baekhyun. Luhan menelan salivanya kasar, ia tak berniat membuat Baekhyun kesal, sungguh.

"Iya iya, aku akan membelinya setelah kau turun. Cepat temui dia dan jangan lupa katakan apa yang hanya perlu katakan." Perintah Luhan disertai beberapa wejangan hangat yang membuat perut Baekhyun mual. _Hell,_ ia sudah mengatakan hal itu sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Ck! Sudahlah, aku turun."

Dan Luhan berdoa semoga Baekhyun tak mengatakan hal aneh pada pria yang juga sama anehnya, menurutnya.

Denting bel di atas pintu masuk restoran ini membuat salah satu pelayan menghampiri tamu yang datang. Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika si pelayan tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya, namun ia berhasil menguasai mimik wajahnya.

"Apa anda sudah me- _reservasi_ tempat?" tanya si pelayan dengan _name-tag_ bernama Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat satu titik di tubuh Sehun berdesir aneh melihatnya. "Oh sudah, atas nama.. hm.. Park Chanyeol! Ah ya Park Chanyeol." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum kakunya. Ia hampir saja mengumpat kesal karena nama pria itu yang terlalu susah untuk ia ingat.

"Oh, Jadi kau Xi Luhan? Silahkan ikut denganku."

Baekhyun baru saja ingin protes tetapi ia teringat bahwa disini ia sebagai Xi Luhan kemudian tersenyum pahit dan mengikuti langkah si pelayan. Ia cukup berdecak kagum kala melihat tempat yang akan menjadi pertemuannya malam ini. Baekhyun bersumpah jika ini sangat indah dan sangat pas untuk dijadikan tempat _dinner. Eh?_

"Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun tersentak sesaat, "Oh bawakan saja minuman, apa saja. Asal tak berachohol." ujar Baekhyun kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruang restorant.

Tiga puluh menit Baekhyun menelisik restoran satu persatu dari tempat duduknya, ia baru menyadari jika Chanyeol belum juga tiba. Ia lantas segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelfon Luhan tetapi belum sempat untuk melakukan hal itu, sebuah suara baritone membuatnya terhenti.

"Maaf, apa kau Xi Luhan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi ia tunggu itu di hadapannya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan rahangnya dan memekik kalau-kalau ia tak ingat ini masih di tempat umum. _Oke,_ Baekhyun akan jelaskan banyak hal disini. Pertama, lelaki di hadapannya tidak buruk, tidak kelebihan kapasitas, tidak culun, pokoknya jauh dari kata tidak. Karena demi apapun, lelaki dihadapannya itu tidak jauh dari kata _sempurna_. Tubuh tinggi dengan bisep di setiap inci tubuhnya, lalu _jidat_ nya yang terlalu mulus hingga Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencintai _jidat_ nya daripada orangnya.

"Ah, ne. Apa kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun balik, ia tersenyum ramah meski harus menerima kenyataan pahit jika ia disini adalah Xi Luhan, bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Lu." Ujarnya formal dengan suara beratnya yang mampu membuat seluruh darah Baekhyun berdesir tak karuan.

Lalu pertemuan malam itu berlangsung dengan lancar, obrolan mereka malam ini tak jauh dari kehidupan sehari-hari dan juga beberapa candaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan dan mampu membuat Baekhyun tergelak. Tapi, obrolan mereka terhenti ketika ponsel milik Chanyeol berdering.

"Ah sebentar." Intrupsi Chanyeol yang justru membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa setelahnya karena pria tinggi dengan _jidat_ mulusnya itu harus pergi lebih dahulu.

"Karena aku harus pergi, mm, bagaimana jika aku menyimpan nomormu? Lain waktu aku janji, kita akan pergi lagi bersama." usul Chanyeol yang langsung tanpa sadar membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." titah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menurutinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Xi Luhan. Maaf aku harus pergi dulu. Selamat malam." ujar Chanyeol lalu mengusak surai brown milik Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya kemudian pergi setelahnya.

Beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol pergi, lantas senyum hangat di wajah Baekhyun segera luntur. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Tetapi, Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak jika ia .. sangat tertarik dengan Park Chanyeol.

 _Xi Luhan, mianhaeyo._

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Halooo!1!1!1! *cry*  
Udah lamaaaaa bgt22 aku gak update di Ffn, tapi rajin update di wattpad! Hahaha. Mianhaeyo. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu T.T *padahal gak ada yang nunggu*_

 _Sesuai janji aku beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku akan menulis ulang cerita ini karena suatu hal. Ga deng. Karena ketikan aku buruk banget dulu *halah, kayak skrg gak aja* ya pokoknya gitu deh.. jadi semua Chapter aku hapus. Dan di publish satu-persatu (ga disetiap hari ya guys, hehe) DENGAN ALUR BERBEDA DAN LEBIH FRESS KAYAK ANUNYA CHANYEOL hehehe._

 _Jadi… selamat membaca dan menunggu!_

 _Mianhaeyo, Saranghaeyo, Gomawoyooo! 2_


End file.
